lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 179
Having been brought up to the lab, the Deman children are tucked up, under blankets sleeping peacefully. Lessa tells Young-sam the children are trapped in his world, and that he can wake them up, in the same way Young-sam woke him up. Lessa informs him that if they do wake up, he won't be able to protect them, by controlling the space around them, so they will have to stay away from the sunlight. Young-sam, who has been listening to Lessa's words while watching the children, turns to Lessa and asks him, if he really thinks he's capable of turning the children back into humans. Lessa pats him on the shoulder and tells him, he learned something from Lexter, that sometimes people's abilities, can surpass even a God's, before stating that he believes in him. In the lab Miena throws down her gloves, stating they've been going round in circles, telling Young-sam, they're not Gods and questions whether it's even possible to turn Demans into humans again. She sits down telling him that she's been wasting her time on this question for two years already and he's been working on it for five years, she doesn't want to say it, but it's impossible. Young-sam who is looking at a sample in a test tube, asks if she'd rather spend the rest of her life as a Deman. Miena places her head on her palms and says that it isn't so bad, she's strong now and can even open the jar of strawberry jam, without help, before adding, he likes strawberry jam too. Young-sam snaps Miena out of her fantasy world, by saying her name, he lowers his surgical mask and asks speaking of Lessa, why did he wake up with the help of Flumazenil, the drug used for recovering from anaesthesia. Miena thinks on this and says he's treated him before, so he should know this as well, that his body is similar to a human being, he has red blood and his flesh is soft, adding he's also cute. At which Young-sam freaks out and glares at her, Young-sam gets her back on topic by asking if she thinks Lessa's body is like a humans, then the medicine should work on the Deman children as well. Miena says that's right, since they have more in common with humans than Lessa. Young-sam thinks it's strange, wondering if Lessa put himself in deep-sleep and what he meant by the children being trapped in 'his world'. He's looking at his samples when he suddenly stops and realises Lessa's talking about the world of consciousness. He hits on the word, Thalamus^ and asks Miena if she gave Lessa Flumazenil because she thought the reason for his unconsciousness was GABA^. Miena tells him he's right, Young-sam then asks why, when he isn't even human. Miena replies that it's the most common neurotransmitter in the mammalian central nervous system. Young-sam is amazed how Miena can come up with that, and asks whether there's more to it, that it's not just mammals, but Gods as well. Miena ponders this as Young-sam continues, it's not only in Gods, but in all creatures, that the world of consciousness exists, inside the central nervous system and if that world does exist, then inside that world, the world of Lessa, there's a path to God. Miena looks at him, and replies that it might exist. Before she became a Deman, she saw Dark Lessa in her unconscious state. Young-sam wonders if that's the reason why she decided, they were similar to the 'divine being', rather easily. Young-sam is kneeling on the ground in front of Miena, while she looks down at him. Young-sam states that if the pathway to the Dark Power exists, then it can be found inside the... Miena and Young-sam both say Thalamus^ at the same time. Miena states it's funny, to hear that metaphysical theme come out of his mouth. Young-sam looks at her dumbfounded, Miena says he always hated her way of thinking, and he's changed a lot. Young-sam flips and asks if she's talking about her thesis that he critisised ten years ago, adding that it was unprecedented and there wasn't any hint as toward the grandeur of life. Miena responds it's funny, because in the end, sacrifice is necessary in order to save someone. Miena tells him supposing he's right, and that the Thalamus is the reason behind it, is there anything they can do, before suggestion surgery as an option. Young-sam disagrees, saying ideally if they can find this pathway, they should block it, or return the Dark Power. Lessa is sitting with White in a dark corridor. White has his arms wrapped around his knees, while Lessa sits next to him with his legs crossed. White tells Lessa that he's helped him achieve his purpose, before asking what he's going to do now. Lessa tells him, that he reminds him of someone. White looks at Lessa, out of the corner of his eye, confused, as Lessa continues to say, he reminds him of a small, fragile child, before asking why he finds himself drawn to the fragile ones. White gets annoyed, telling Lessa he's taller than him. Lessa replies he isn't, as White looks over at him. Lessa holds out his arms saying he's really tall, you could say massive. White slumps down into his knees, stating he gets it, and if he's this small and pitiful is he going to pardon him. White turns to look at Lessa again as, Lessa looks down at his hands, saying that he doesn't have any right to judge him, nor does he deserve to condemn him. Lessa tells White, that he has something he wishes to tell him about his parents. White sits back and listens attentively to Lessa, as Lessa tells him they didn't abandon him, rather, they'd given him a name, before they left this world. Lessa tells him that 'Charles Frederick Show' is his name. Hearing this White begins to cry, noticing they even came up with a second name, before asking Lessa, why he's telling him this. Lessa replies that he is indebted to him. White asks if that's all, then why. Lessa responds he told him, that he reminds him of someone, before adding he hopes that he won't forget his name, or his humanity. White continues to cry before exclaiming his parents' taste in names was awful. ^'Translator's Note:' :Thalamus: The thalamus is a small structure within the brain located just above the brain stem between the cerebral cortex and the midbrain and has extensive nerve connections to both. The main function of the thalamus is to relay motor and sensory signals to the cerebral cortex. :GABA: gamma-Aminobutyric acid (GABA) is the chief inhibitory neurotransmitter in the mammalian central nervous system. Its principal role is reducing neuronal excitability throughout the nervous system. In humans, GABA is also directly responsible for the regulation of muscle tone. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=122 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03